1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus configured to process an image captured by a camera and transmit the processed image data to an output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras can be used in various ways. For example, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-199251, a digital camera can be associated with a panhead having a pan-tilt mechanism so that a remote control of the pan-tilt mechanism can be realized by a user and a captured image can be transmitted to a designated destination.
There are many digital cameras excellent in functions to be realized, quality of image, and number of pixels. To obtain further excellent image quality, digital cameras can directly store RAW format image data without applying image processing to image data obtained from an image pickup element. When RAW format image data is supplied to a personal computer (PC) or other image processing apparatus, high quality image processing using RAW format image data can be realized.
However, if RAW format image data is used in the system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-199251, the system cannot realize the function as intended because an external output apparatus cannot display the raw image data.
Therefore, before transferring RAW format image data to an external output apparatus, a user of a digital camera is required to input RAW format image data to a PC and perform predetermined development processing for converting raw image data to visible image data. Furthermore, the processing using a PC requires sufficient knowledge and experience to handle the PC. Transferring a large amount of RAW format image data to the PC requires a significant time.